RWBY Trek: The First Series
by Slayer-ONE
Summary: Captain Ruby Rose of the USS Rose defending Vytal Fleet and the United Federation of Kingdoms. Rated M.
1. Cast and Crew List

RWBY Trek

By Slayer_ONE

Summary: Vytal Fleet is under attack and the United Federation of Kingdoms is in danger. The brave Captain Ruby Rose and her crew must defend these kingdoms against the evil White Fang Defense Force and the Grimm Star Empire. These are their logs.

Cast:

Captain: Ruby Rose

First Officer: Blake Belladonna  
Weapons Officer: Yang Xiao Long  
Chief Engineer: Weiss Schnee

Navigations Officer: Pyrrha Nikos

Chief Medical Officer: Lie Ren

Operations Officer: Jaune Arc

Security Chief: Nora Valkyrie


	2. Episode 1:Distress call

Episode One: Distress call.

"Captain, we have an urgent communication from Vytal Fleet." Commander Jaune said.

"Put them on screen."Captain Ruby Rose said after taking a bite of a chocolate chip cookie.

"Captain Rose? This is Vice Admiral Ozpin. We need you to return to Remanent as soon as possible. The United Federation of Kingdoms is under attack by two forces. One is the White Fang who is being lead by Rear Admiral Torchwick. The other is The Grimm. Their leader is unknown. However, their flagship is a Nevermore class vessel. We have contacted all other ships and yours is closest. Our fleet here is severely outnumbered, but the White Fang and the Grimm are fighting each other as well as our ships." Vice Admiral Ozpin said.

"Yes sir," the screen returned to space. "Commander Pyrrha set course for Remanent. Commander Yang ready weapon systems, I want to be ready for a fight when we arrive. Commander Weiss, put some dust into the warp core, we need to hurry. Computer replicate cookies and milk."

"Course plotted Captain." Said Pyrrha.

"Weapons locked and loaded sis." Said Yang.

"Warp core ready Captain." Said Weiss.

"Cookies and milk replicated." Said the computer.

"Let's go." Said Ruby as she grabbed a cookie. "Yum. Chocolate chip." Ruby thought as she took a bite. Ruby swallowed then asked, "Commander Jaune. What is our estimated time of arrival at Remanent?"

"Approximately one hour at maximum warp Captain." Answered Jaune.

"I see. Well. You want to go to Ten-Forward for some food?" Asked Ruby.

"Sure." "Yeah." "Why not?" Were the replies.

"I'll stay here Captain." Said Blake.

"Ok First Officer. But if we come back and you are reading your books I will have Weiss make the replicators unable to produce Tuna. Ok?" Said Ruby.

"Aye, Captain." Said Blake disheartened.

"Hey cheer up. I know I'll send Ren and Nora up here to keep you company." Said Ruby.

"Ok Captain." Said Blake. Ruby and the others then departed to the turbolift to get food. Blake sat down in the captain's chair and opened a can of tuna and picked up a book. Even if Weiss could somehow hardwire the computer Blake still had her secret stash. And so even when Doctor Ren and Security Chief Nora arrived it was only to find the bridge silent with the occasional turning of a page. Ren sat down at the operations console and looked at the time remaining. Nora jumped into the seat at the weapons console and began pressing button with a smile on her face. After half an hour Ren stood up, walked over to Nora, and pressed seven buttons on the console.

"REN! You ruined all of my hard work!" Nora whined to her friend.

"Nora. Programming the console to have the word 'BOOP' appear on Yang's screen when she tries to fire weapons is not a good idea." Said Ren calmly.

"BUT REN." Whined Nora. "It would be funny."

"Nora." Said Ren. "I would prefer not to be destroyed by enemy warships."

"Fine." Said Nora, saddened. "But just you see. If anyone tries to board our ship. Oh yeah. So many possibilities."

"Nora. No pet Grimm." Said Ren.

"BUT REN." Pleaded Nora. "It would be so cute. I would feed it, take care of it, and make sure it didn't kill anyone."

"Nora. The Captain said no pet Grimm. After the last time we took one prisoner and you let it loose just to ride on its back the Captain decided that no one could have a Grimm pet. She also said not to give you any animals to watch after."

"Fine." Said a very disappointed Nora.

"Okay then. Also Blake. It has been about forty five minutes so the normal bridge crew should be returning soon. I suggest that you stop reading and put your book away."

"Ah. Yes. Thank you Ren." Said Blake as she looked up from her book. She then walked over to her chair, lifted the cushion, and placed her book down. Blake then took her empty tuna can and disposed of it. Just as Blake sat down in the captain's chair the turbolift opened allowing the normal bridge crew in.

"Ah. What a refreshing lunch."

Fifty-four minutes earlier

"Weiss how have things been in main engineering" Ruby asked her best friend.

"Fine. You should see the warp core. It runs extremely smooth. Oh. Ruby, we need to pick up more dust or the warp core won't run."

"I'll put an order in at Vytal fleet once we save them. Cookie?" Ruby offers.

"No thank you. I'll stick with this salad. Not everyone can eat cookies nonstop and still look as good as you." Weiss said while raising some salad on her fork.

"Thank you Weiss." Ruby said as she ate the cookie in her hand.

"Would you like some more milk Captain?" Asked the bartender.

"No thank you Mr. Blu`." Said Ruby.

"Ok. Just give a wave if you need anything." Said Mr. Blu`.

"Ok. So Weiss? What should we do after this?" Asked Ruby.

"What do you mean?" Asked Weiss.

"Well. You know we probably will have some down time after this battle. I was wondering if you want to hang out like we used to. We haven't had time ever since I got command of the USS Rose."

"Sure Ruby we can socialize. Only, if you can get us through this battle. Because if you get us killed I will never speak to you again." Weiss said seriously.

"Weiss. I promise that if we all die I will never leave you alone." Ruby said with a wide smile on her face.

"You dunce." Said Weiss with a small smile.

"Well we should head back to our stations. We will probably come out of warp soon." Said Ruby as she stood up.

"Ok." Weiss said as she stood as well. "And remember. Try not to get us all killed."

"Yeah yeah. I didn't become a Captain by slacking off." Said Ruby jokingly.

"Ruby. You copied all of my notes in the Academy." Said Weiss seriously.

"Well... Um… You were a great instructor." Ruby said meekly.

"Thanks. You better hurry. Don't want the ship to get destroyed." Weiss said with a smile.

"See you later Weiss."

"Aye Captain." Said Weiss. Ruby then ran to the turbolift using her super speed semblance. Jaune then stood up after placing his third hamburger down half eaten. Pyrrha got up from their shared table and put down her hamburger as well. Yang stood from the table in the corner where she usually sat with Blake at and left her steak on her plate. Yang then got some tuna from Mr. Blu` and then joined the others in the turbolift.

When the lift stopped Ruby stepped out first and said, "Ah. What a refreshing lunch." Ruby then walked over to her chair. "Blake I'm so proud of you. You don't even have your book!" Ruby said joyfully. "And Nora. The bridge isn't totally destroyed."

"It was only _one_ time." Nora said to Ruby.

The others returned to their stations and Nora and Ren left in the turbolift. Yang eyed her console suspiciously as Ruby asked, "Jaune. How long until we exit warp."

"Four minutes Captain." Said Jaune.

As the ship exited warp the crew saw the destruction surrounding them. "Jaune full shields!" Ruby shouted. Pyrrha plot a course so we get out of this debris. Yang target the nearest enemy ship." The bridge was silent while the crew did their jobs.

"Captain, the nearest ship is Grimm. It's the flagship." Yang said.

"Lock on and fire red dust torpedoes." Said Ruby.

"Captain, we are taking fire from three White Fang ships. They came from the other side of the debris field. Sensors pick up four-no make that five Federation ships cutting them off. We won't have back up against the flagship. The other Grimm are fighting the rest of the White Fang's Fleet." Jaune said while reading his console.

"Ok. Let's destroy this ship so we can help the others." Said Ruby.

"Torpedoes launched." Yang said.

"Incoming! Captain! Shields are down thirty percent!" Shouted Jaune.

"Weiss! We need more power from the core!" Said Ruby into her communicator as Yang launched a second barrage of red dust torpedoes that took down the enemy's shields. Unfortunately the Grimm's next attack of red dust torpedoes did the same.

"Shields restored captain. We can't take another hit like that." Said Jaune.

"Yang quick." Commanded Ruby.

"Already away sis." Said Yang as twin torpedoes of red closed in on the Grimm ship and destroyed their shield generators and warp core.

"Pyrrha. Get us out of here and back toward the main fleet. Jaune reroute power from propulsion to the shields and get them to full strength. Weiss can you get more power?"

"I'm giving her all she's got captain."

"Weiss we are about to enter a battle against two other fleets."

"Make that one captain. The Grimm fleet retreated when their flagship was destroyed." Jaune said.

"Captain if I can divert dust from the transporters I can boost power to one hundred and forty seven percent." Said Weiss.

"Make it so Weiss." Ruby said.

"Captain shields are fully charged." Jaune said.

"Yang, get their attention. I want a torpedo for every ship without shields and two for the ones with them. If we can damage them then we have a fighting chance."

"Aye. Targets locked."

"Fire." Ruby ordered. Soon torpedoes were speeding towards their targets. Those fortunate enough to have shields remaining were disabled and floated in space. Those without shields were destroyed as their warp cores exploded. Soon Vytal Fleet captured the remaining ships and towed them into the shipping yards around Remanent. "Good work crew. Weiss bring power levels down to normal levels. Pyrrha set course to Vytal Fleet headquarters."

And so the USS Rose flew to Vytal Fleet headquarters where they were told to continue exploring uncharted space. If any threats to the Federation came up then they would send word to the flagship.

"Though you should be careful Captain Rose. Admiral Torchwick's ship escaped before we could capture him. This will not be the last we hear from the White Fang." Said Admiral Ozpin.

Space, the final frontier. These are the voyages of the starship Rose. Its continuous mission: to explore new worlds, to seek out new life, new civilizations, and cookie recipes, to boldly go where no Hunter or Huntress has gone before.


	3. Episode 2: No Ill Will

Episode Two: No Ill Will

Weiss stormed through the halls towards Ruby's room. Weiss had been waiting in front of the Holodeck for the past half hour. Ruby had said that they would hang out today, but she had stood Weiss up. Weiss opened the door to Ruby's room and marched in. "RUBY!" Weiss shouted. "Ruby are you okay?" Weiss asked when she heard a groaning coming from Ruby's bed.

"Oh. Hey Weiss. How did you get into Beacon? The doors are locked. Well it doesn't matter. As long as you're safe from the Soviets everything is ok." Ruby said deliriously.

"Ruby, I think we should take you to see Ren. I don't think you are feeling well." Weiss said concerned.

"Nonsense. I feel fine. I just need to get some rest before we finish world war three. We can let the Soviets fight Grimm while I sleep. Now the White Fang? They can just accept my peace treaty. If not we can't stop the Soviets or the Grimm." Said Ruby while getting out of bed. "Oh, I know I'll check to see if they answered!" Ruby said as she tried opening the locked window leading into space. "The window won't open. You did this didn't you Weiss. You're with the Soviets aren't you?!" Ruby exclaimed suddenly. Weiss sighed. She didn't have time to play with Ruby. Well. She didn't have time to act crazy.

"Come on Ruby. Stop acting crazy. First you stand me up for socializing then you act psychotic." Weiss sighed. "Just come on."

"Never Soviet scum. You'll never take me prisoner." Ruby said as she pulled out Crescent Rose. Weiss was worried now. Ruby had never threatened her with her weapon before and Weiss hadn't brought Myrtenaster with her.

"Ruby. Calm down. No need to do something you might regret." Weiss said hesitantly.

"You had your chance Soviet!" Ruby shouted as she charged. Weiss put a glyph up that Ruby immediately ran into head first and fell over unconscious.

Weiss opened up her communicator and said, "Ren can you come to Ruby's quarters? I don't think she is feeling well. Oh, you might want to bring Nora as well."

"Ok Weiss. Well be over as soon as possible." Ren replied. After several minutes Ren walked into Ruby's room. Ren said, "Let's move her to sickbay." After arriving at sickbay and treating Ruby, Ren said, "Well it seems she has a case of type 42 Peduncular Hallucinosis."

"What?" Weiss asked. She had studied many subjects and had not heard of this ailment. Though, she had admittedly not studied the medical field.

"She is suffering from realistic hallucinations. The cause of this strand is not unheard of, but it is rare. It is not contagious, though it had to come from something. It seems that our captain picked it up from somewhere. Weiss you should check her cabin. I'll tell Blake that she has command until the disease clears Ruby's system. It should be a couple hours at the very most." Weiss nodded to Ren and then turned and walked towards Ruby's room. Weiss was curious as to how her friend had caught such a rare disease. Weiss walked down the corridors stepped into the turbolift. Once the turbolift reached the main deck Weiss fast walked to Ruby's room. She walked around the room, looking for clues as to how Ruby contracted this illness. Weiss spotted a half full glass of milk on Ruby's table in the middle of the living room. Weiss picked up the glass that was set next to Ruby's vase and examined it with her tricorder. The milk was room temperature and had no traces of the disease. Weiss sat it back down on the table and turned towards the door as it opened. Standing in the doorway was a tall man with black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a dark blue uniform with a red hammer and sickle crossed on his arm. In his hands was an AK-47. He said, "Weiss come with me. The Soviets need your help." When Weiss did not move he said, "So the United Federation of Kingdoms got you? No matter. I will inform our leader and he will not be pleased." Then the man walked out of the room leaving Weiss alone.

Ren walked down the hall way to help Weiss search Ruby's room. When he got there Ren found Weiss sitting in a corner with Myrtenaster out in front of her. "Weiss? Are you okay?" Ren asked cautiously.

"Ren? Is that you?" Weiss asked. "They're everywhere. They've taken over the ship."

"Who has Weiss? Who took over the ship?" Ren asked.

"The Soviets of course! The Soviets have taken over. I have to get to Ruby. She'll know how to stop them. Ren take me to Ruby now." Weiss demanded.

"Ok Weiss. I'll take you to Ruby. She is in sickbay right now." Ren said unsure.

"Fine, take me to sickbay. I need to talk to Ruby." Weiss said holstering Myrtenaster. Ren proceeded to walk out of Ruby's room and down the corridor towards the turbolift followed closely by Weiss. When they reached sickbay Ren stopped Weiss.

"Weiss, I'm going to have to ask you to give me Myrtenaster." Ren said. Weiss looked suspicious and was about to say something when Ren said, "Only for a short period of time. I can't allow weapons in sickbay so other patients don't become sick because of your weapon." Weiss stared long and hard at Ren before she handed her sword to him.

"Okay Ren, but I will have Myrtenaster when I leave." Weiss said.

"Of course." Ren said while taking Weiss' sword. Weiss then walked into the room to find Ruby sitting in her bed.

"Weiss you communist swine! How dare you walk in here. Nora! Give me Crescent Rose. I must handle a traitor."

"No Ruby. I'm on your side. The soviets were in your room. We have to warn Vytal Fleet. They are trying to take over the ship."

"Weiss are you really on my side?" Ruby asks unsure of Weiss.

"Of course. I have even come unarmed. Trust me Ruby, I am not a soviet."

"Ok Weiss. We have to get to the bridge. We have to warn The United Federation of Kingdoms." Ruby said determinedly. "Ren. Take us to the bridge."

"I'm sorry captain, but you have to stay in sickbay. You are ill."

"Nonsense! I feel fine. Right Weiss? Besides, I have more urgent matters to attend to," Ruby said.

"Yes, you must allow me and the captain through Ren."

"I'm sorry, but I can't allow you two to leave." Ren said.

Weiss' eyes narrowed in suspicion. She whispers to Ruby, "I think Ren is a soviet. Why would he keep us here?"

"You're right Weiss. We have to get to the bridge to warn Yang and Blake. They can help us." Ruby whispers back. Weiss summoned a glyph that pushed Ren away from the door leading out of sickbay and another that blocked Nora from reaching them. "Quick Weiss! Run!" Ruby shouted while jumping out of bed.

As they ran out of sickbay they could hear Ren saying, "Computer, shut down the turbolifts."

"Weiss, to the tunnels that connect the decks. The soviets have shut down the turbolifts." Ruby said as she ran down the corridor.

"Ruby climb." Weiss commanded Ruby to do as they came across a ladder leading up. Soon the two partners were climbing up ladders and running through tunnels. After several minutes Ruby collapsed as they were walking down a passageway. "Ruby? Ruby wake up. The council won't listen to me. You have to warn them of the communists. Please Ruby wake up." Weiss said worried, she was sure that she wouldn't be able to carry Ruby to the nearest deck, even if she trusted the soviets to treat them well. Soon weariness took over Weiss and she too fell asleep.

"Ren? Where are they?" Nora asked.

"I don't know Nora. The computer can't pick them up on any of the decks."

"Well have you tried this." Nora walked over to the wall terminal that Ren was standing at and reached towards it. "Boop." She said as she pressed a button.

"Nora." Ren said w That is until he looked at the screen where Nora pressed an icon, "You are a genius. I didn't think to check in the passages between decks. There they are. They aren't moving. Nora get a security team to them now. Phasers set to stun."

"Ahh. That was a nice nap." Ruby said as she stretched her arms. "Weiss? Why are you sleeping here? Why was I sleeping here?" Ruby said as she looked around in the passage around them. Ruby could hear footsteps down the hall. Red shirts walked towards them, phasers drawn. "Oh hey. Can you help me and Weiss back to a deck please?"

"Um. Sure captain." One of the red shirts said. He was slightly confused about the non-conspiracy attitude of the captain that he was warned about from Chief Valkyrie.

"Thanks." Said Ruby appreciatively. The red shirt picked up Weiss and carried her down the ladders and toward deck twelve. Once there Blake and Ren walked to Ruby and a stirring Weiss. Ruby asked, "Blake? What are you doing here? Who is at the con?"

"Relax Ruby. Yang said she could handle it." Blake said as Yang walked behind her. Yang tapped Blake on the shoulder. Blake looked at Yang, clearly alarmed, "Yang?! What are you doing here? Who is captaining the bridge?"

"Pyrrha said she and Jaune could handle it." Yang said. She had been worried sick about her sister, who was currently being crushed in her bear like embrace.

"Sis…Captain…Needs…Air…" Ruby said gasping.

"Sorry." Yang said meekly as she set down her sister.

"Yang you really shouldn't do that. We do need our captain." Pyrrha said as she walked towards them. Yang looked at Pyrrha, wide eyed, Blake looked slightly upset, Ruby looked confused, and Weiss was waking up.

"Pyrrha. What are you doing here?" Yang asked.

"Jaune said that I should look for Nora. He said something about needing her help with something."

"Ren?" Ruby asked. "Where is Nora?"

"She is…She's…I'm not entirely sure. Computer, where is commander Valkyrie?"

"Commander Valkyrie is currently on the bridge alone."

"See she is…Wait? Alone? Computer, where is Commander Arc?" Ren asked.

"Commander Arc is-" the computer said though it was interrupted.

"Guys! Nora locked me out!" Jaune said.

"What?!" Six voices shouted in question.

Jaune cringed and said, "Well you see. I needed Nora's help to…to…to open a jar. Anyway, she came onto the bridge holding a vase of flowers and was muttering about something. She opened my jar and told me to get Pyrrha. So I let her have con. As the turbolift was closing I heard her say something about making someone called Lenin proud. I don't know who that is. Anyway the turbolift went here and then locked itself shut after I got out. So I ran here as fast as I could." Jaune finished slightly winded.

"Weiss?" Ruby asked, "Wasn't Lenin the first communist leader of the Soviets?"

"Yes he was Ruby though I can't imagine why Nora would be talking about him." Weiss answered.

"Wait. Do you not remember what happened?" Ren asked.

"No. Last thing I remember was going to my room, Nora then dropped of some pretty flowers that I put in a vase, than I got some milk and went to bed. Next thing I know Weiss and I are sleeping in a service tunnel between decks." Ruby said.

"Strange. Let's go to the bridge." Ren said. As they walked down the corridor a screen near them on the wall turned red and showed a Soviet Emblem, a sickle and hammer, on it.

"Attention crew of the Rose." Nora's voice played over the speaker with the soviet anthem playing in the background. "I am Commander Valkyrie and I have taken this vessel for the Soviet Union. I would like the traitor Weiss Schnee escorted to the bridge. She is to be charged with treason for breaking a non-aggression pact with the Soviets."

"Wha-?" Weiss said, dumb founded.

"Yes. Commander Schnee shall pay dearly for being the traitor that she is. Oh and former Captain Rose. This is my ship now. Your alliance with the White Fang Defense force will never exist. I'm Queen of the ship." The speaker turned off, though the screen still showed the Soviet emblem.

"Ren! We have to stop her and get back the ship." Ruby said determined.

"How? Jaune said she shut down the turbolifts." Pyrrha said.

"The service tunnels?" Yang suggested.

"That could work." Weiss said.

"We have to find out what is causing this." Ren said.

"Guys." Jaune said.

"What could it be?" Weiss asked.

"Hey, guys" Jaune said.

"Who knows?" Yang asked.

"Excuse me. I believe Jaune would like to speak." Pyrrha said in a mild tone equivalent to one commonly used in a library.

"What Jaune?" Ruby asked looking at him.

"Flowers." Jaune said simply with a small grin.

"Jaune. My last name is Rose I get to the point." Ruby said while rolling her eyes.

"No, not that. Nora ordered some exotic flowers a couple of weeks ago. They were the same flowers she gave to you. They were also the ones she carried to the bridge in your vase."

"Jaune you're right. It is the flowers. That is the common thing between all of this." Ren said.

"Are you coming or what?" Blake's voice said, coming out of Ruby's communicator.

"Blake? Where are you?" Ruby asked through her communicator.

"I'm half way to deck two." Blake said.

"Oh. Oh! Come on! To the bridge!" Ruby commanded. And so they were off. Half way to the bridge form deck three the speakers throughout the ship turned on again.

"Attention crew. I have decided to use the air shafts on the ship to spread the smell of these great flowers. That is all."

"Uh-oh." Ren said before the air conditioning turned on full blast in the tunnel they were in.

They all started coughing slightly.

"Wow is me." Blake said. "A consul of Rome in a tunnel? Who is to blame for such a catastrophe?"

"I know not consul. Thou should not be subjected to this." Yang said.

"Ah. General Long. Good to know that someone respectable is here." Blake said. "How goes thou army of Rome?"

"I am unsure consul. I have not heard from them for weeks." Yang replied.

"Achoo." Came a sneeze from Weiss. "Romans? I have not heard that term in years. Not sense Rome fell to France and her armies that is."

"Rome fall? Never." Blake said.

"The consul speaks true. Rome could never fall." Yang said.

"Ha. You speak of how great Rome is yet the sun never sets on the British Empire." Ren said with a laugh.

"Stupid British. France is superior. I shall prove that unto you even if it takes another hundred years." Jaune said.

"No. Athens and Greece shall stop this madness." Pyrrha stated

"Halt my good friends." Ruby commanded. "Though we are divided we face a larger threat then each other."

"Whom doth thou speak of?" Blake asked.

"I speak of the Slavic Queen Valkyrie!" Ruby answered. "She has taken this land and claims all as her own."

"A slav?" Pyrrha said in disgust.

"She dares take land from Rome?" Blake asked.

"More importantly she takes it from all of us." Ruby said. Ren and Jaune look at each other and shake hands. Pyrrha shakes hands with Blake and then with Yang while Weiss stands next to Ruby. "Now we must take back our lands. We will fight as one until we stop her. Once we are done we may return to our own conflicts but until then we must unite."

"Thou have the pledge of Rome." Blake said.

"You have the backing of England and France." Ren said and Jaune nodded in agreement.

"I shall follow you into battle for the armies of Greece." Pyrrha said with a nod.

"Then let us make haste and stop Nora." Ruby said turning on her heel and running up the passageway. They came to a door way that led into the bridge. "On three. Ready? Three, two, on-" Ruby said.

However she was cut off by Yang shouting, "FOR THE GLORY OF ROME!" Yang then busted into the bridge and jumped on Nora, who was sitting in the captain's chair. Nora quickly reacted and threw Yang off of her but was then tackled by Ren and Jaune together.

"Let go you filthy traitors. WE WERE ALLIES! TRAITORS! THAT'S ALL YOU CAPITALISTS ARE!" Nora shouted enraged. She then pushed of the ground using her legs and sent Jaune and Ren flying backwards across the room. Nora saw Weiss and Ruby climbing out of the tunnel followed by Pyrrha and Blake. "German scum!" Nora shouted as she charged Weiss and Ruby.

Pyrrha collided with her between the chair and the tunnel as she shouted, "THIS IS FOR…SPARTA!" Though Nora used her own momentum to toss Pyrrha aside. Ruby and Weiss quickly tackled Nora to the ground while Yang was being helped up by Blake. Jaune and Ren jumped on top of the current pile of people. Pyrrha quickly jumped in as well.

"Savages. See General Long. This is why Rome is superior." Blake said as she stared at the pile of people that were all swinging blindly. Blake walked over to the vase that was resting on the captain's chair. "Hmm. I do not recall this type of flower. Doth thou, General?"

"No I do not consul." Yang said over the fighting taking place behind them.

"Hmm. Dispose of them. They do not suite my liking." Blake said.

"Yes consul. How to do this?" Yang wondered aloud.

"A disposal unit is to the left side of the bridge." The computer said.

"What sorcery is this?" Yang asked startled.

"Hush General. Hath thou no sense. Do as the divine instructs." Blake said.

"Yes forgive my insolence." Yang said as she picked up the vase and walks to the left of the bridge. A tube extends out of the wall. Yang places the vase within the tube and backs away. The tube retracts and then the vase is launched into warp. "What now consul?"

"We prove Rome is stronger. Now we fight them all." Blake says.

*An hour later*

"Ow! Why did you hit me Ruby?" Yang asked.

"Pyrrha. Let go." Jaune asks while in a headlock.

"I'm sorry." Pyrrha says as she lets go.

"Weiss. You're pulling my hair." Blake says.

"Ren? Why are we all covered in bruises?" Nora asks while getting off of Ren.

"Frankly Nora. Don't order any flowers."

"But Ren. It was an acciedent. I didn't mean to start a war."

"That doesn't matter Nora. Those flowers caused us to become sick." Ren said.

"I didn't mean to though." Nora said.

"You could say she had, no ill will." Yang said. A collective groan was all that answered her pun.

*Elsewhere in the Alpha Quadrant*

"Captain Winchester." First officer Russel Thrush said. "Sensors are picking up a…a vase sir."

"Bring it a board. It might be a valuable artifact." Captain Cardin said.

"Sir, there appear to be flowers intact." Said Commander Sky Lark.

"Hmm. Even better. We'll bring it back to Vytal Fleet. Yes sir." Cardin said.

**TO BE CONTINUED?**


	4. Episode 3: Mirror Mirror

Episode Three: Mirror, Mirror

"Captain. We are receiving a communication from Admiral Ozpin." Jaune said.

"On screen." Ruby says holding a coffee cup filled with milk. An image of Admiral Ozpin sitting in a captain's chair while drinking coffee from his usual cup appeared on screen.

"Captain Rose." Ozpin said with a nod to Ruby. "We have been receiving strange messages from Captain Winchester. As of Star Date 94581762 the U.S.S. Sky Hawk went missing. We need you to search its last know location. You will have to head to the Emerald Sector near Grimm space. Be warned. The Emerald Sector is the border closest to the Grimm homeworld. Many ships have been destroyed there and currently there is a hole in our blockade. We need you to find the Sky Hawk and get it back to guard duty. The last transmissions of the Sky Hawk were confusing at best. I shall send them to your ready room for you to read. Admiral Ozpin out." The screen turned to black as Ozpin was lifting his mug to his lips.

Ruby stood to go into her ready room. She said, "Pyrrha set shields to full power. I will be back momentarily." Ruby then walked into her ready room and sat down in her chair behind her desk. She opened the voice log that was the earliest:

"Star Date 94581753. Captain Cardin Winchester reporting. A strange anomaly in a nebula close to the border of Federation and Grimm space has appeared. I am informed by my chief science officer that it poses no harm to our ship. However he warns me to stay away from it, he claims that unknown particles are being released by the nebula and that he can't be sure what they could do to the ship. Other than the boring time spent between this exciting revelation only three Grimm ships have attempted to pass us into our borders. All Beowolf class. We eliminated them quickly and efficiently. Captain Winchester out."

Ruby stared at the log long and hard. A strange nebula and Grimm attacks. Either one could have rendered the Sky Hawk useless. She opened the next file:

"(Cough) This is Captain Win-(cough)-chester of the Sky (cough) Hawk. Several days ago we found a vase in spa-(cough)-ce. We took it aboard and defrosted it. It was a mis-(cough)-take.(Loud banging heard in the background) Listen. I don't have (cough) much time. Some sort of pathogen was released (cough) by my first officer, Sky Lark. Immediately the crew was infected. They started shouting about (cough) revenge on the allies and a former axis. I have been wearing an oxygen mask but am (cough) about to run out. Send help. Please. (A large crash is heard in the background) Hurry. (In the background a shout is heard, "Hail the Emperor.)"

Ruby ran out of her ready room. "Pyrrha set the fastest route to the last known location of the Sky Hawk. Yang ready torpedoes, we may need them. Jaune have the shields ready. Nora, I'm going to need you to board their ship." Ruby said to her crew. "Nora, don't breaking their legs." Ruby added as she saw the look on Nora's face.

"Yes captain." Pyrrha said.

"Aye sis." Yang said.

"Yes captain." Nora said with a pout.

"Captain. The fastest course is through a nebula." Pyrrha said, "To pass through it we will have to drop out of warp."

"Make it so." Ruby said as she sat down in her chair.

***1.75 Days Later***

"Captain, we are dropping out of warp now." Pyrrha said.

"Shields up and at full strength." Jaune said.

"Weapons locked and loaded." Yang said.

"Boarding parties ready for the ride to the Sky Hawk, captain." Nora said cheerfully over the communicator.

"Captain. Sensors are picking up another ship approximately 20 kilometers away." Jaune said.

"Is it the Sky Hawk?" Ruby asked.

"No, it registers as the…H.M.S. Rose. Strange. Never heard of that designation." Jaune said.

"Hail the Thorn. We'll ask it if it has seen the Sky Hawk." Ruby said.

"Aye, captain."

The screen turned on only for both captains and crew to stare stunned into disbelief. Ruby stared at a virtual reflection of herself only with Faunus ears on top of her head. They seemed to be wolf ears.

"Who…Who are you?" Asked Captain Ruby Rose.

"I'm…I'm Captain Ruby Rose of the H.M.S. Rose. Who are you?" Asked the Captain claiming to be Ruby.

"I'm Captain Ruby Rose of the U.S.S. Rose." Ruby said.

"Blake. Can you explain this anomaly?" Mirror Ruby asked while looking to her right.

(Off screen) "No Captain. The only reason that this could occur is that if we were to somehow slip between realities and find ourselves in an alternate reality." Blake could be heard off screen.

"I see. Jaune, code 24. Yang code 18." Mirror Wolf Ruby said.

"Jaune, scan them." Ruby whispered to her Operations officer.

"Ruby they're reading weapons and shields. We're being targeted!" Jaune exclaimed.

"Pyrrha! Evasive maneuvers!" Ruby shouted.

"Fire!" Shouted Mirror Ruby. Phasers struck the bow of the USS Rose.

"Yang return fire! Aim for their auxiliary power!" Ruby shouted as the bridge went red. "Jaune keep those shields up. Weiss! Make sure that the warp core stays online!" Another hit rocked the ship as the HMS Rose used torpedoes. The hum of return fire sounded throughout the ship as the two Roses clashed in the nebula.

"Their starboard shields are down captain." Jaune said.

"Yang-" Ruby started.

"On it." Yang interrupted. "Direct hit sis."

"Captain the enemy is fleeing." Jaune reported.

"Aim for their engines." Ruby commanded.

"Targeting now." Yang said as she rapidly typed on her console.

"Captain, sensors are detecting mines ahead." Jaune stated.

"Pyrrha, plot a course around them." Ruby said.

"Aye captain." Pyrrha said as she changed the ships route.

"Firing torpedoes now sis." Yang shouted. The crew watched with held breath as the twin streaks of red light spiraled towards their target. Finally-BOOM-the torpedoes hit with a thundering explosion. "Hmm. Sound can't travel through space. It's a vacuum." Ruby thought. She just shrugged as they neared the HMS Rose.

"They are dead stop captain. Sensors can't pick anything up on board anymore." Jaune told Ruby.

"Pyrrha, take us in close. Nora, ready the boarding party. New mission, that ship."

"Yeah! Let's break some interdimensional legs!" Nora shouted enthusiastically.

"Captain!" Jaune shouted right as the ship rocked. Ruby looked to the screen in front of the bridge. On the viewer was one flash of light after another. "Port shields down!"

"Pyrrha get us out of here!" Ruby shouted worriedly. "Jaune full power to our aft shields. Yang fire two-no three torpedoes as we fall back."

"In route." Pyrrha said as she calculated their path.

"Power being transferred." Jaune said as he safeguarded their rear.

"Launching torpedoes." Yang replied as she covered their retreat. The ship shook once more before they accelerated.

"Captain, there is a proto-planet nearby." Jaune said.

"Jaune where are they?" Ruby questioned.

"They're about 7 kilometers away. The proto-planet is 4 kilometers." Jaune answered.

"Okay. Jaune, direct power to front shields. Yang, ready all forward torpedoes. Every last one. Pyrrha, set a course for us to sling shot around that rock and straight into the bow of their ship."

"Y-yes captain." Jaune said. More phaser shots began to hit the hull as the shields there weakened.

"Aye aye sis." Yang said with a devilish grin on her face. She was ready to jump feet first into any fight as long as they had a chance.

"Approach plotted captain. And Ruby. It has been an honor working with you." Pyrrha said solemnly.

"Oh. Save the sentimentality for when we get back to Vytal Fleet. Though the honor has been mine." Ruby said. The USS Rose spun around the proto-planet with a diameter of 25 kilometers. When the USS Rose came around the other side it had rotated 180 degrees along its x-axis. "Yang. Fire!" Ruby shouted.

"Launching bays 13-55." A large thump was heard throughout the ship as all remaining forward torpedoes were launched simultaneously.

"Captain. 6 kilometers until we hit the HMS Rose." Pyrrha called out to her captain.

"Ruby their front shields are down!" Jaune shouted just before a huge resounding crash tore through the entire ship. The lights flickered and died only for emergency lights to replace them. Ruby looked around and briefly wondered why she was laying down under the cracked view screen. She gave a mental shrug as darkness over took her mind.

"RUBY!" Yang shouted as she ran to her sister who had just flown across the bridge without any help from her semblance.

"Ren get here and hurry. Captain Ruby is hurt." Blake said over her communicator. "Jaune, where is the HMS Rose?"

"They are heading out of the nebula Blake. Sensors report that they are badly damaged but so are we." Ruby started to stir in Yang's grasp. Well Yang's bear hug.

"Yang…Stop…I need…Air…" Ruby gasped.

"You're okay!" Yang exclaimed. Ruby stood up and brushed herself off, being careful of her hurt head.

"Captain. We are receiving a message from the HMS Rose." Jaune said as he wiped his bloody lip.

"On screen." Ruby said.

"Well. I am glad to say that you truly are Ruby Rose. I have to say that I am glad that you are a great tactician. The others weren't very good fighters." Mirror Ruby said mysteriously.

"Others?" Ruby asked curious.

"Yes, others. You see these aren't the only universes out there. I have encountered forty other universes, besides my own, until this one. Each one fell before the HMS Rose and the United Axis of Kingdoms. You would be surprised about how primitive some could be." She said with an air of superiority. "In fact one was so primitive that they hadn't even invented space travel yet. I found them on their planet fighting beasts that they called Grimm and the White Fang. Needless to say that they fell swiftly. All of these universes had their own version of me. Each with a nice red cloak. If we ever meet again and…the circumstances are more favorable I could show you my collection." She finished with a predatory grin.

Ruby gulped. "Well…Next time you won't be so lucky."

"Well. I have to say I am glad that any version of me can hold their own in a fight. Well, I best be off. You know, destroy other forms of life, crush civilizations, bake cookies. The Ruby Rose business. I hope our paths cross at another time." The screen went black.

Ruby sat in her chair as she stared at the blank screen. "They went into warp captain." Jaune said. Ruby only nodded.

"Pyrrha, continue toward the Sky Hawk, warp 2. Jaune have repairs made while we are in route. Yang, have the weapons restocked. Blake you have command. I'll be in my quarters." Ruby said as she stood shakily and walked into the turbolift. She slumped on her bed as she made a report to Vytal Fleet. Half way through she took off the cloak and just stared at it. She took it to her closet where she hung it up and pulled out another cloak. This one older, more worn, a bit longer, and the color white. Ruby sat back down on her bed and ran her thumb across the fabric of the cloak. She stood and hung the cloak of her mother's next to her red one and got dressed in her sleep attire and then laid down on her bed and fell asleep.


End file.
